longgonedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Atiye
Atiye is a reporter for GS News in Kiel, Germany. She is currently investigating and reporting on the attacks on Kaliningrad by the 'Poland'. Appearance Atiye has long, wavy brown hair, that reaches her shoulders green eyes, and a light complexion. While working as a reporter, she wears a long, green dress, brown shoes, and a black belt around her waist. In addition, she lets her hair down. On the other hand, outside of work, her clothing is more casual. She wears a yellow jacket over a white shirt with black lines, black pants, and brown shoes. In addition, she ties up her wavy hair into a ponytail. Personality Atiye is a reporter who seeks for the most exciting of scopes. With her dislike for reporting boring or bland topics like fashion or the weather, she would jump in at any opportunity to do a shocking or groundbreaking news. However, despite her desire to report the truth, she shies away from reporting anything that she finds too risky. While she is willing to report anything that is dangerous, she will back away from any topic that can put her out of a job. History Background Atiye was the child born with the blood of an immigrant. She was born and raised in Kiel, Germany. Years later, she would pursue a profession as a journalist in GS News. She partnered up with Zoe in the media world, seeking out truthful yet exciting news. The two journalists would quickly become friends. Despite living in Germany her whole life, she suffered discrimination by the NSB just for having immigrant blood. They even tried to get her fired in the GS News. But she was able to hold on to her job to the end. When the NSB suddenly stopped attacking and turned into an official political part, most of the citizens of Kiel have forgotten about the NSB's atrocities because of the lack of recent negative news about the group. Atiye wanted to remind the people about the cruelties of NSB by bringing back stories about the extremist group, but she couldn't pull through with it because she was scared of the group. She even tried to stop her friend Zoe from pursuing against the NSB group. Abilities Outside of battles, she acts as the team's German translator. This allows the party members to interact and understand local German speakers, like her friend Zoe. Inside of battles, Atiye uses a shotgun that she stole from one of the NSB guards. This allows her to attack an enemy's whole body instead of aiming at an enemy's specific body part. Because of that, while it lacks attack power, it has better accuracy since its aiming at the enemy's whole body. Skills * Hard-Hitting Questions - Atiye fires in quick succession to one enemy (12 Morale). * No Comment - Rises defense of an ally. Lasts 3 turns (3 Morale). Gallery Atiye 1.jpg|Atiye in her reporter's uniform. Atiye 2.jpg|Atiye in her more casual clothing. Atiye 3.jpg|Cut-in of Atiye using a Skill. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kiel Characters